


She will find love

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: inspired by "She will be loved" by Maroon 5.Reader is in an abusive relationship and Pietro, her best friend is always there for her. He comes and picks her from a bar after her boyfriend ditched her, and she starst to recognize love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Será amada...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772235) by [ZanellBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack)



> My second one-shot. I came with the idea while I was working and it took a while to write it down. I got inspired by a song by one of my fav bands, She will be loved by Maroon 5. 
> 
> I totally liked this one!

Pietro was awakened by the sound of his mobile on the bedside table. “urgh… It’s two in the morning who…” his trail of thought was cut when he saw the name on the displayer. it was an incoming call from you. He rapidly answered, while grabbing a shirt from the closet as he talked  
“Y/N, is everything Ok?”  
“Piet… could you… come and get me? I’m at the Rockabilly” Your voice sounded broke, and he was sure you were on the verge of crying. It was not the first time he receives a call from you in the middle of the night asking for company, and as always, he was ready to answer.  
“Sure dragă, wait for me”  
“Please, hurry”. You didn’t need to tell him to hurry, after all, he was Quicksilver, the fastest man alive, and surely he’d be there in no time. But you were scared once again, like you were with John before Lukas now.  
You did not have to wait long, Pietro arrived minutes later and you felt relief. You hugged him and started to cry.  
“Hey, dragă, what’s wrong?” he smiled at you as he tilted your head with his finger so he could see you in the eyes. “What has Lukas done to you?”  
“We came together, we were drinking… and… he… he left around twenty minutes ago with some girl.” You were sobbing hard against him, but all he did was to hug you close. “Why Pietro, why aren’t I enough for him? Or as a matter of fact for anyone…”  
“No… c’mon, don’t think like that. You are perfectly good for anyone, if that Lukas does not see it, is his problem, not yours”. Pietro said profoundly hurt while he wiped a tear from your cheek.  
“I don’t want to go home… can you… take me somewhere?” You really felt no desire of going back, the pain of Lukas leaving with someone else and the possibility of finding them at home was killing you.  
“Sure thing, why don’t you come with me to the Tower?” he was dying inside to have you near for a bit longer. He knew that you would inevitably return to your boyfriend, but he wished to delay that moment as long as it was possible, if not forever.  
A broken smile shone through your lips. “I know I can always count on you Pietro” and you kissed his cheek.  
He brought you to his department at Stark’s Tower. “You can put this to sleep” he said as he handed you a baggy hoodie that covered you to mid-tights. “Make yourself comfortable” he pointed at the bed.  
“Where are you sleeping?” you always felt safe when he embraced you, and you wished for him to continue doing it, but  
“I can crash a couch or something… don’t worry, just… be my guest”.  
You fall sleep as your head touched the pillow, at 2:30 am, with alcohol in your veins and the speed of Pietro carrying you through the city and the crying, you were deadly dizzy. Seeing you sleeping soundly and peacefully, Pietro went to the common room and fell asleep in a couch.  
-  
“Pietro? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you sleeping in your room?” The concerned voice of Steve woke Pietro with a halt.  
“What time is it?”  
“er.. 7 am… we are about to go jogging… wanna join speedster?”  
“I’ll do it later” He fully awakens and started to make breakfast.  
“wow, this is new… Speedy making breakfasts early morning… are you sure you’re ok kiddo?” the voice of Clint made Pietro turn.  
“Breakfast for two? Who is the lucky girl?” Tony jibe winking an eye to the boy.  
“None of your interest iron-junk” Pietro said dismissively as he took a tray for taking the breakfast to his room.  
While he was going out, Wanda rolled her eyes at him. “Really Pietro? You brought her here? When… last night?” “She needed me” “Just tell me you didn’t do something you’re going to regret later” Pietro ignored his sister’s comment and continued his way to his bedroom.  
To see you in his bed was the most beautiful sight he could see. He was breathless just seeing you there. In that very moment, you yawned and opened your eyes. “G’morning dragă” Pietro approached with the tray of food. “Breakfast?” You smiled and that got Pietro’s guard off.  
“You are the best Piet!” you told him getting up from the bed and sitting by his side at the desk to have breakfast.  
Talking to Pietro was easy, from telling him how amazing your breakfast was, to telling him all about your boyfriend’s doings last night. You still didn’t want to talk about it so you changed the topic to a movie you wanted to see but your boyfriend didn’t, as always, Pietro was comprehensive with it and as you described the topic of it (a cyberpunk story about machines enslaving humanity) but Lukas didn’t like alternative universes. You both were laughing when your phone ringed getting you out of the conversation. You turned and looked for it, in the display the name of “Lukas” appeared. You silenced it and throw it away to continue talking with Pietro. Although you were still talking, Pietro was not as into the conversation as before, he started to feel insecure and realized that as so many times before, you belonged to someone else.  
The phone ringed again, twice, three times… a fourth… that Lukas was insistent. “Go on Y/N, answer” and you did, you took it out of Pietro’s hear. Lukas wanted you back home. You were sure he had just arrived and realized you weren’t there. Somehow you didn’t mind. Pietro was sad, he assumed you were running right away to your boyfriend, but surprisingly you told him ‘Listen Lukas, I am occupied at the moment. I will meet you there when I am done here’ and you hanged up. A jolt of hope spread through Pietro, whose energy reached his highest point, perhaps he could have you some more.  
You continued your breakfast and changed into your clothes again. Trying to stretch the time you were together, Pietro invited you to watch an episode – or a season – of your favorite show on Netflix. In the afternoon, Pietro was called by F.R.I.D.A.Y. because it was strange for the Avengers not to be pranked or seeing the blue lighting moving objects from time to time for longer than two hours.  
“Piet, I think I may have overstayed my welcome. I better keep on moving. Thank you very much for everything” you cupped his face and kissed his cheek. Then he walked you to the cab that was waiting for you at the entrance of the compound.  
“Hey, you know my door is always open for you, dragă… be safe” Pietro said closing the door of the cab and returning to the compound. His sister soon joined him “Piet, I don’t want you to get hurt”, but he was already bleeding inside, because he knew you were going back to him.  
-  
You arrived home feeling butterflies on your stomach, to find a mad Lukas in the front door. He yelled questioning about your whereabouts, and if you had happened to cheat on him. You just stood there trying to calm him. Then it hit him “You were with him again! You spent the night with your friend” “Listen, nothing happened…” you assured him once and again. But Lukas was deaf to your words. He got so mad that he left the apartment you both shared and slammed the door behind him, leaving you in a pool of tears.  
The sound of an incoming text brought you back to earth from crying hell number 9. It was Pietro ‘home already?’. ‘yes, thank you for asking’. There were the butterflies again, but they were different. You looked around and realized that all the rainbows you saw in your relationship with Lukas and the butterflies in your stomach were just anxiety and fear taking over your system. But with Pietro, they were pure emotion, excitement, they were joy… they were anticipation as the feeling you had now waiting for a message from him. Then it hit you… it was not rainbows and butterflies what you were missing, but compromise from Lukas to move along. All the sudden he meant nothing.  
It was decided, as Lukas was probably being away until next day due to his tantrum, this would give you the time you needed to pack your belongings.  
Soon you received the message you were waiting for ‘Hope things are good’ Pietro wrote you. It took you a while to respond, but after finishing packing, you sent him a reply. ‘Not now, but they will…’  
-  
It was almost night time and you have taken your belongings to storage while you find a new apartment. In the meantime (some days at maximum) the idea of staying at a motel did not sound that bad. You had your handbag on your shoulder, giving a last glance to a department you know you will never see again, when the sound of the key in the lock startled you. Lukas was back.  
“Y/N, I am ready to hear your apology” he said cockily as he took a beer from the fridge.  
“My apology? Ok… I am really sorry not to kick you out when you left me alone on my birthday to go and play pool with your friends. I am sorry I forgave you when you went to rappel with that girl while I was in a conference in Ohio. I am sorry that you dated your so called best friend when we broke up for 3 months and yet I welcomed you back. I am sorry it took this long for me to see your true colors. Good bye, Lukas, have a good life”. You didn’t give him time to answer. He was shocked by your words and didn’t move. The last image you had of him was he standing in the very same spot he left you crying the day before, with a surprised expression and a beer in his hand, while you walked away through the door.  
-  
All the bravery you had when you faced Lukas was fading away as you walked away from the place that you called home for over a year. And once again, the name of your always savior came to your mind, the one who catches you every time you fall... You dialed his number again and it took him one ring to answer.  
“Y/N… are you...” but you cut him before he could finish the phrase, strange in him being all speed and zero patience. “Everything is fine drag, I just wanted to tell you that I left the apartment and Lukas with it.” A thunder resonated loudly in the sky, and few seconds later it started to rain cats and dogs. “That is… great prinţesă, wait… where are you? Don’t move… I am just a street away from the apartment.” He really was that fast. You turned to look for him in the rain and saw him at the corner of the street, both of you were soaking wet. You ran and throw your arms around him to much his surprise. In a fit of emotion, you kissed Pietro under the rain.  
“Wow, I didn’t see that coming… but I liked it” He was laughing, not minding the pouring rain falling on you. “Can we do it again?” he asked innocently. “All the times you want, dragoste” you smiled pressing your forehead to his.  
He carried you and in a flick you were again in his room. He gave you the very same hoodie you wore two nights ago and you changed in the bathroom. He dried and changed to sweatpants and a fitted shirt and both of you spent the night talking and laughing in his bed.  
You never knew when sleep finally took over both of you. Pietro opened his eyes to see you resting calmly on your left arm while your right arm rested on his waist. He resisted the impulse of waking you up and kissing you and opted for getting breakfast for two from the bakery you both loved in the other end of the city.  
Feeling suddenly cold in the bed, you woke up and opened the door to look for Pietro just to face his twin sister.  
“Listen Y/N, I don’t want you to hurt my brother… he is all that I have… and if you ever make him feel bad, I’ll make sure you relieve again and again every single painful moment of your existence”. She threatened you with a serious tone, and to say that you were intimidated was an understatement.  
“I love Pietro, I… I want to make things right for him” and it was true.  
“You are going to have to prove it real to me, and I won’t make it easy.”  
“I’m not worried about that. I got a lifetime to prove to Pietro, how much I love him.” When Wanda moved away, you saw the grinning face of Pietro with a batch of your favorite goodies for breakfast. He had heard your love confession and he moved to wrap you in his arms and closed the door behind, hiding you from the look of his sister.  
“How about we spend a lazy Sunday in bed?”  
“But Pietro, it’s Monday.”  
“But iubirea mea, I don’t care the day, I just want to be with you”.


End file.
